Ice Hockey Wiki:Merge
The NHL Wikia, which was started by Smcmanus in June 2006, has been merged with the Ice Hockey Wiki. The new pages are shown below. Articles with titles that already existed here have been prefixed with NHL: ''. They are shown in the Duplicate articles section below and can be merged manually, redirected, deleted, or left as separate articles. This import means the Ice Hockey Wiki now has articles and - }} other pages! Missing images :These will be imported soon!'' ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ New images To alleviate some weight on this page, the images have been transferred on this page to see: NHL Wiki images. New pages :The first 50 on this list accidentally had a Wikia credits note added. This can be removed by editing the page. # 1996 NHL Entry Draft # 1998 NHL Entry Draft # 1999 NHL Entry Draft # 2000 NHL Entry Draft # 2001-02 Detroit Red Wings season # 2002 NHL Entry Draft # 2002 Stanley Cup Finals # 2005 NHL Entry Draft # 2009 NHL Entry Draft # Featured Article # FSN New York # Hall of Fame # Hart Memorial Trophy # Head coach # Head Coaches of the Boston Bruins # Head Coaches of the Detroit Red Wings # Head coaches of the Edmonton Oilers # Head Coaches of the New York Rangers # # # Henrik Lundqvist # History of the National Hockey League # History of the New York Rangers # Hockey # Hockey Hall of Fame # Hockey puck # Hockey rink # Ice Hockey # Ilya Bryzgalov # Injured reserve list # Jack Adams Award # James Dolan # James Norris Memorial Trophy # Jarome Iginla # Jason Strudwick # Jihlava # Jindrichuv Hradec # Jiri Hudler # Joe Louis Arena # Joe Murphy (ice hockey) # Joe Primeau # Joffrey Lupul # Johan Holmqvist # John Ogrodnick # John S. Hammond # Kamloops, British Columbia # Kanata, Ontario # Kari Lehtonen # Keith Acton # Ken Daneyko # Ken Holland # Kenora, Ontario # Kharkiv # Kiev # King Clancy Memorial Trophy # Kitchener, Ontario # Kitimat, British Columbia # Kladno # Kopřivnice # Krasnoyarsk # Krnov # Kuopio # Lac La Biche, Alberta # Lac-Saint-Charles, Quebec # Lady Byng Memorial Trophy # Larry Murphy # Larry Robinson # Left winger # Leksand Municipality # LeMoyne, Quebec # Lester B. Pearson Award # Lester Patrick # Lester Patrick Trophy # Lindy Ruff # Linköping # Liptovský Mikuláš # List of Atlanta Thrashers players # List of current NHL captains and alternate captains # List of defunct NHL teams # List of Detroit Red Wings general managers # List of Detroit Red Wings players # List of Florida Panthers players # List of members of the Hockey Hall of Fame # List of NHL Enforcers # List of NHL first overall draft choices # List of NHL franchise post-season appearance streaks # List of NHL franchise post-season droughts # List of NHL players # List of NHL players by name # List of NHL players with 1000 games played # List of NHL players with 1000 points # List of NHL players with 500 goals # List of NHL seasons # List of Stanley Cup champions # List of Washington Capitals head coaches # London, Ontario # Lorne Chabot # Madison Square Garden # Magnitogorsk # Mannville, Alberta # Manny Legacé # Marcel Dionne # Marcel Hossa # Marek Malík # Marián Gáborík # Mariefred # Mario Scalzo # Martin Erat # Martin Lapointe # Mattias Öhlund # Michal Rozsíval # Mickey Redmond # Mike Babcock # Mike Smith # Milan Hejduk # Mimico # Mladá Boleslav # Montreal # Montreal, Quebec # Montreal Canadians # Montreal Maroons # Montreal Wanderers # Moose Factory, Ontario # Moscow # Most # MSG Network # Murmansk # Nakusp, British Columbia # National Hockey Association # National Hockey League All-Star Game # National Hockey League arenas # National Hockey League awards # National Hockey League rivalries # National Hockey League rules # Natural hat trick # Nels Stewart # Neutral zone trap # New York City # NHL All-Rookie Team # NHL All-Star Team # NHL Entry Draft # NHL players A # NHL Players Association # NHL players B # NHL players C # NHL players I # NHL players Q # NHL players U # NHL players Y # NHL players Z # NHL Wiki # NHL Wiki:About # NHL Wiki:Copyrights # NHL Wiki:Frequently asked questions # NHL Wiki:Quick Index # NHL Wiki:Sandbox # Nicklas Lidström # Niklas Bäckström # Nizhny Tagil # Njurunda # Nordingrå # North Bay, Ontario # North York, Ontario # Northeast Division # Northeast Division (NHL) # Northwest Division # Northwest Division (NHL) # Novy Jicin # O'Brien Trophy # Official # Original Six # Ottawa # Ottawa, Ontario # Oulu # Overtime # Overtime (hockey) # Owen Nolan # Pacific Coast Hockey Association # Pacific Division # Pacific Division (NHL) # Pat Burns # Patrick Kane # Patrick Roy # Paul Mara # Paul Woods # Pavel Bure # Peace River, Alberta # Pelhřimov # Penalty (ice hockey) # Penalty kill # Penalty shot # Periods # Petoskey, Michigan # Philadelphia Quakers (NHL) # Pietarsaari # Pilsen # Piteå # Plattsburgh, New York # Point # Portage La Prairie # Position # Position (ice hockey) # Power forward # Power play # Prague # Presidents' Trophy # Previous Featured Articles # Prince of Wales Trophy # Protection policy # Pskov # Quebec Bulldogs # Red Deer, Alberta # Regular season # Richmond, British Columbia # Riga # Roberto Luongo # Rochester, New York # Roger Crozier Saving Grace Award # Ryan Getzlaf # Sainte-Foy, Quebec # Sault Ste. Marie, Ontario # Save # Scott Hartnell # Scotty Bowman # Scramble style # Season # Season structure of the NHL # Sergei Fedorov # Sergei Zubov # Shawn Burr # Shelburne, Ontario # Sherbrooke # Short handed # Shorthanded # Shot # Shutout # Sicamous, British Columbia # Skelleftea # Slashing # Slot # Slovakia # Smithers, British Columbia # Sniper # Snipers # Sniping # Southeast Division # Southeast Division (NHL) # Soviet Union # St. Catharines, Ontario # St. Louis Blues (hockey) # St. Louis Eagles # Stand-up style # Stanley Cup Finals # Stanley Cup Playoffs # Stanley cups # Stará Ľubovňa # Steve Yzerman # Stittsville, Ontario # Stockholm # Stoney Creek, Ontario # Stu Barnes # Sundridge, Ontario # Sundsvall # Syosset, New York # Syracuse Crunch # Taber, Alberta # Teemu Selänne # Teplice # Tex Rickard # The Islanders # The Stanley Cup # Thompson, Manitoba # Thunder Bay, Ontario # Tim Taylor (ice hockey) # Timeline of the National Hockey League # Timmins, Ontario # Tolyatti # Tom Renney # Tomas Holmström # Topoľčany # Toronto # Trade deadline # Trail, British Columbia # Trenton, Michigan # Turku # Tver # Ty Conklin # Ufa # Ust-Kamenogorsk # Västerås # Valbo # Val-d'Or, Quebec # Vantaa # Vernon, British Columbia # Vetlanda # Vezina Trophy # Vic Hadfield # Viking, Alberta # Ville St-Pierre, Quebec # Violence in ice hockey # Vladimir Orszagh # Voskresensk # Warren, Michigan # WEPN # West Seneca, New York # Western Conference # Western Conference (NHL) # William M. Jennings Trophy # Winger (hockey) # Winger (ice hockey) # Winkler, Manitoba # Winnipeg, Manitoba # Woodbridge, Ontario # Wrist shot # Zach Parise # Zlín Duplicate articles :You can also find these in Category:Duplicate pages from the NHL Wiki. # NHL: 2007 NHL Entry Draft # NHL: Adam Graves # NHL: American Hockey League # NHL: Anaheim Ducks # NHL: Anže Kopitar # NHL: Assist # NHL: Atlanta Thrashers # NHL: Boston Bruins # NHL: Buffalo Sabres # NHL: Calgary Flames # NHL: Captain # NHL: Carolina Hurricanes # NHL: Centre # NHL: Chicago Black Hawks # NHL: Chicago Blackhawks # NHL: Colorado Avalanche # NHL: Colorado Rockies # NHL: Columbus Blue Jackets # NHL: Dallas Stars # NHL: Defenceman # NHL: Defenseman # NHL: Denis Arkhipov # NHL: Detroit Red Wings # NHL: ECHL # NHL: Edmonton Oilers # NHL: Finland # NHL: Florida Panthers # NHL: Forward # NHL: Glen Sather # NHL: Goal # NHL: Goalie # NHL: Goaltender # NHL: Hartford Whalers # NHL: Ice hockey # NHL: Injured reserve # NHL: Jaromir Jagr # NHL: Jaromír Jágr # NHL: Kristian Huselius # NHL: Los Angeles Kings # NHL: Mario Lemieux # NHL: Mark Messier # NHL: Martin Brodeur # NHL: Martin Straka # NHL: Mighty Ducks of Anaheim # NHL: Minnesota North Stars # NHL: Minnesota Wild # NHL: Miroslav Satan # NHL: Montreal Canadiens # NHL: Nashville Predators # NHL: National Hockey League # NHL: New Jersey Devils # NHL: New York Americans # NHL: New York Islanders # NHL: New York Rangers # NHL: Ottawa Senators # NHL: Patrik Štefan # NHL: Paul Coffey # NHL: Pavel Datsyuk # NHL: Philadelphia Flyers # NHL: Phoenix Coyotes # NHL: Pittsburgh Penguins # NHL: Quebec Nordiques # NHL: Ron Francis # NHL: Russia # NHL: San Jose Sharks # NHL: Sidney Crosby # NHL: St. Louis Blues # NHL: Stanley Cup # NHL: Tampa Bay Lightning # NHL: Tom Johnson # NHL: Toronto Maple Leafs # NHL: Vancouver Canucks # NHL: Washington Capitals # NHL: Wayne Gretzky # NHL: Winger # NHL: Winnipeg Jets # NHL: World Hockey Association Other Duplicate user/talk pages were not imported. # User:Angela # User:Jack Phoenix # User:Thai420 # User:Thai420/sig # User talk:Jack Phoenix # User talk:Thai420 These images were the same on both wikis, so were not imported. # Image:AHLlogo.gif # Image:Flag of Kazakhstan.png # Image:Flag of Norway.png # Image:Flag of Switzerland.png # Image:NHLEastConference.png # Image:NHLWestConference.png # Image:ScotiaBank Place Inside empty 2006.jpg The logos were renamed Image:NHL Wiki wide logo.png and Image:NHL Wiki logo.png. The duplicate templates and categories were not imported. It was assumed these were the almost the same on the two wikis. # Template:! # Template:2007-08 NHL season by team # Template:4TeamBracket # Template:8TeamBracket # Template:Age # Template:Birth date and age # Template:Convert # Template:Country data # Template:Country data Canada # Template:Country data United States # Template:Country flag2 # Template:Country flagcountry2 # Template:Country flagicon2 # Template:Country showdata # Template:Flag # Template:Flagcountry # Template:Flagicon # Template:Ft in to m # Template:Height # Template:Hockeydb # Template:Infobox Ice Hockey Player # Template:Infobox Stadium # Template:Infobox sports league # Template:MONTHNAME # Template:MONTHNUMBER # Template:Main # Template:NHLSeasonTOC # Template:NHLTeamSeason # Template:Navbox # Template:Navbox/core # Template:New York Islanders seasons # Template:Pro hockey team # Template:Rnd # Template:Rnd/+ # Template:Stub # Template:Tnavbar # Template:USA # Template:Weight # Category:Calgary Flames # Category:Coaches # Category:ECHL # Category:Help # Category:National Hockey League # Category:Phoenix Coyotes player # Category:TOC templates # Category:Templates Images # Image:0222 hockey1.jpg # Image:1050 ESPN logo.png # Image:1925 26 NYAmericans NHL.jpg # Image:1925 NYA program.jpg # Image:1930 31 Quakers.jpg # Image:1995Devils.jpg # Image:1stslovakia flag large.png # Image:2002stanleycupfinals.PNG # Image:2008 NHL All-Star Game Logo.gif # Image:2hockeypucks.jpg # Image:3236.f edited.jpg # Image:Adam graves rangers.png # Image:Air Force & Alaska - Fairbanks hockey faceoff.JPG # Image:AlbanyRiverRats.png # Image:Alberta-map.png # Image:Alex Connell.jpg # Image:Alexander Mogilny.jpg # Image:AnaheimDucksNHL.PNG # Image:Anahiem.jpg # Image:Anze Kopitar.jpg # Image:Artrosstrophy.jpg # Image:Atl 1st.gif # Image:Atl asg.gif # Image:Atl rbk07a.GIF # Image:Atl rbk07h.GIF # Image:Atl99.gif # Image:AveryNYR.jpg # Image:Billcook.jpg # Image:BinghamtonSenators.png # Image:Blair Betts.jpg # Image:Bobby clark jersey.jpg # Image:BostonBruins.PNG # Image:Boyd Devereaux.jpg # Image:Brad Richards 2007.jpg # Image:Brandon Dubinsky.JPG # Image:BrendanShanahan.jpg # Image:Brett Hull.jpg # Image:Brian Sutherby.jpg # Image:BridgeportSoundTigers.JPG # Image:British Columbia-map.png # Image:Brleetch.jpg # Image:Brodeur in stance.jpg # Image:Brodeur30.jpg # Image:Brodeurbook.jpg # Image:Bronze star.gif # Image:Bryce Lampman.jpg # Image:Bryz-Ducks.jpg # Image:Bryzgalov2.JPG # Image:Bud Light Plus-Minus Award.jpg # Image:Buncook3.jpg # Image:Bure.jpg # Image:Busher Jackson.jpg # Image:Cablevision.png # Image:Calgary Flames logo.png # Image:CanucksLogo.png # Image:Carolina Hurricanes logo.png # Image:Charlie Conacher Red wings.jpg # Image:CharlotteCheckers.PNG # Image:Cherry Maclean.jpg # Image:Chicago Wolves Logo.png # Image:ChicagoBlackhawks.png # Image:ChicagoBlackHawks 07-08 jerseys.jpg # Image:Chris Drury.jpg # Image:Chrisprongerdryden.jpg # Image:Cincinnati mighty ducks lupul 2004.jpg # Image:Cithall2.jpg # Image:Clarence Campbell Stanley Cup 1957.jpg # Image:ColoradoAvalanche.png # Image:ColoradoRockiesHockey.png # Image:Colton Orr.jpg # Image:ColumbusBlueJackets.png # Image:Columbus-blue-jackets-07-jerseys.jpg # Image:ColumbusBlueJacketsAlternate.png # Image:ColumbusBlueJacketsOld.png # Image:Commons-logo.png # Image:CristoHuet.jpg # Image:Crosby.jpg # Image:Crunch 10th Anniversary.jpg # Image:Daigle-yashin-1993-94.jpeg # Image:DallasStars.png # Image:Daniel Alfredsson.jpg # Image:Daniel Brière.jpg # Image:Dany Heatley.jpg # Image:Defensive Winger (Ice hockey).PNG # Image:Denis Arkhipov.jpg # Image:DetroitRedWings.png # Image:Detroit-red-wings-07-jerseys.jpg # Image:Dominator39.jpg # Image:Dominik Hasek stretching.jpg # Image:DraperFaceoff.png # Image:ECHLLogo.png # Image:Eddie Giacomin.jpg # Image:EdmontonOilers.png # Image:EU location CZE.png # Image:EU location SVK.png # Image:Evgeni Nabokov 2005a.jpg # Image:Evolution-tasks.png # Image:Example.png # Image:Favicon.ico # Image:Fedor Tyutin.jpg # Image:Finnland-torhueter.jpg # Image:First Stanley Cup.jpg # Image:Flag of Austria.png # Image:Flag of Belarus.png # Image:Flag of Belgium (civil).png # Image:Flag of Canada.png # Image:Flag of Czechoslovakia.png # Image:Flag of Denmark.png # Image:Flag of England.png # Image:Flag of Finland.png # Image:Flag of France.png # Image:Flag of Germany.png # Image:Flag of Hungary.png # Image:Flag of Italy.png # Image:Flag of Latvia.png # Image:Flag of Lithuania.png # Image:Flag of Nigeria.png # Image:Flag of Poland.png # Image:Flag of Russia.png # Image:Flag of Russia 1991-1993.png # Image:Flag of Scotland.png # Image:Flag of SFR Yugoslavia.png # Image:Flag of Slovakia.png # Image:Flag of Slovenia.png # Image:Flag of Sweden.png # Image:Flag of the Czech Republic.png # Image:Flag of the Netherlands.png # Image:Flag of the Soviet Union.png # Image:Flag of the United States.png # Image:Flag of Ukraine.png # Image:Flag of Wales 2.png # Image:FloridaPanthers.png # Image:Frankboucher.jpg # Image:FrankNighbor.jpg # Image:Fsn new york.jpg # Image:Gaborik marian.jpg # Image:Getz-reach.jpg # Image:Girardi.jpg # Image:Glenn Anderson.JPG # Image:Globe.png # Image:Gold star.gif # Image:Greg Moore.jpg # Image:Gretzky aug2001 closeup.jpg # Image:GretzkyFinal.jpg # Image:Gretzkystatue.jpg # Image:HalfBoards.jpg # Image:HamiltonBulldogs.png # Image:Hanlon Glen.jpg # Image:Harry Lumley hockey.jpg # Image:HartfordWhalers.png # Image:HartfordWolfPack.png # Image:Hasek hull goal.jpg # Image:Hasekpractice.jpg # Image:HHOF.jpg # Image:Hhof campbell.jpg # Image:Hhof clancy.jpg # Image:Hhof connsmythe.jpg # Image:Hhof hart.jpg # Image:Hhof jack adams.jpg # Image:Hhof jennings.jpg # Image:Hhof lester pearson.jpg # Image:Hhof masterton.jpg # Image:Hhof maurice richard.jpg # Image:Hhof norris.jpg # Image:Hhof prince of wales.jpg # Image:Hhof selke.jpg # Image:Hhof stanley cup.jpg # Image:Hhof vault rotated.jpg # Image:Hhof vezina.jpg # Image:Hockey current event.png # Image:Hockey gloves.jpg # Image:Hockey goal cmd 2004.jpg # Image:Hockey Hall of Fame.JPG # Image:HockeyRink.png # Image:HockeyRink-Creases.png # Image:HockeyRink-FaceoffSpot.png # Image:HockeyRink-Zones.png # Image:Holmqvist.jpg # Image:Iginla warming up.jpg # Image:Ilya Bryzgalov ducks06.jpg # Image:Image Needed.JPG # Image:Information icon.png # Image:Information-silk.png # Image:Ivan Baranka.jpg # Image:Jacques Plante masque.jpg # Image:Jamie Langenbrunner.jpg # Image:JaromeIginla.jpg # Image:Jaromir Jagr Prague.jpg # Image:Jason Arnott.jpg # Image:Jason Smith Campbell Trophy.jpg # Image:Jason Spezza.jpg # Image:Jiri Hudler.JPG # Image:JLALogo.gif # Image:Joe Louis Arena.JPG # Image:Joe-Louis-Arena.jpg # Image:John Ogrodnick.jpg # Image:KansasCityScouts.png # Image:Kari L.jpg # Image:KristianHuselius.jpg # Image:Ladybyngtrophy.jpg # Image:Lapointe Martin.jpg # Image:Larry Robinson.jpg # Image:Lester patrick trophy.jpg # Image:Lewis dave.jpg # Image:Lindyruff 2006nhlawards.jpg # Image:Location Finland EU Europe.png # Image:Location Russia.png # Image:Location Sweden EU Europe.png # Image:Location USSR.png # Image:LocationCzechoslovakia.png # Image:LocationNorthAmerica.png # Image:Lordstanley.jpg # Image:Lorne Chabot.jpg # Image:LosAngelesKings.png # Image:Lpatrick.jpg # Image:LucRobitaille.jpg # Image:Lundqvist.jpg # Image:LundqvistNYPostGold.jpg # Image:LundqvistNYR.jpg # Image:Mactavish craig.jpg # Image:Madison Square Garden.png # Image:Madison Square Garden ad.jpg # Image:Madison-square2.jpg # Image:Manitoba-map.png # Image:Manny legace.jpg # Image:Manny Legace St. Louis.jpg # Image:Map of USA MI.png # Image:Marc Staal.JPG # Image:Marccrawford 2006nhlawards.jpg # Image:Marcel Hossa.jpg # Image:Marek Malík.JPG # Image:Mario Lemieux 2001.jpg # Image:Mark Messier 2006-01-12.jpg # Image:Martin Erat.jpg # Image:Martin-straka.jpg # Image:Marty St Louis 2007.jpg # Image:Michal Rozsival.jpg # Image:MiikkaKiprusoff.jpg # Image:Mike Richter.jpg # Image:Mike Smith.jpg # Image:MikeBabcock.jpg # Image:Milan-hejduk.jpg # Image:Minnesota North Stars logo.png # Image:MinnesotaWild.png # Image:Montreal Canadiens hockey team, October 1942.jpg # Image:MontrealCanadiens.png # Image:MontrealMaroons.png # Image:MontrealMaroonsAlternate.png # Image:MontrealWanderers.png # Image:MSG Messier Night.jpg # Image:MSG Network logo 2006.png # Image:Msg2005d.JPG # Image:Murphy larry.jpg # Image:Mwanderers.jpg # Image:Nashville predators-07-jerseys.jpg # Image:NashvillePredators.png # Image:NashvillePredatorsAlternate.png # Image:National Hockey League team locations.jpg # Image:National Hockey League team locations.PNG # Image:NationalHockeyLeague.png # Image:Nels Stewart.jpg # Image:New scoreboard.jpg # Image:New York Americans 1929.jpg # Image:NewDevils.png # Image:NewEnglandWhalers.png # Image:NewJerseyDevils.png # Image:NewJerseyDevilsOld.png # Image:NewYorkAmericans.png # Image:NewYorkAmericans1930s.png # Image:NewYorkIslanders.png # Image:NewYorkIslandersFisherman.png # Image:NewYorkIslandersOld.png # Image:NewYorkRangers.jpg # Image:NewYorkRangers1940s.png # Image:NewYorkRangersA.gif # Image:NHL 1992.gif # Image:Nhl east.gif # Image:NHL Shield.png # Image:NHLEastConferenceFrench.png # Image:NHLHockeyRink.gif # Image:Nhlpa.jpg # Image:NHLWestConferenceFrench.png # Image:NicklasLidstrom.jpg # Image:Nj devil notgreyscale.png # Image:Ny-islanders-07-jerseys.jpg # Image:NYIslandersAlternate.png # Image:NYR14 07.jpg # Image:NYR1932 33.jpg # Image:NYRteamphoto99.jpg # Image:O'Brien Trophy.jpg # Image:Offensive Winger (Ice hockey).PNG # Image:Ohlund.jpeg # Image:OldDevils.png # Image:Ontario-map.png # Image:OriginalOttawaSenators.png # Image:Ott sens campaign.gif # Image:Ottawa Hockey Club 1896-1987.png # Image:Ottawa v Tampa Bay refs goal fight April 22 2006.jpg # Image:OttawaSenators.png # Image:OttawaSenatorsAlternate.png # Image:Ottawasenatorsjerseys.PNG # Image:Padlock.png # Image:Parenttime.jpg # Image:Parise devils.jpg # Image:Patrick Roy 1999.jpg # Image:Paul Coffey.jpg # Image:Paul Coffey plaque.jpg # Image:Paul Kariya.jpg # Image:Paul Mara.jpg # Image:Pavel Datsyuk.JPG # Image:Pavel Datsyuk.jpg # Image:PavolDemitra.jpg # Image:Pens.png # Image:Penshot.gif # Image:Peter Bondra scoring.jpg # Image:Philadelphia quakers jersey.jpg # Image:PhiladelphiaFlyers.png # Image:Philadelphia-flyers-07-jerseys.jpg # Image:PhiladelphiaFlyersAlternate.png # Image:PhiladelphiaQuakers.png # Image:PhoenixCoyotes.png # Image:PittsburghPenguins.png # Image:Pittsburgh-penguins-07-jerseys.jpg # Image:PittsburghPenguins1990s.png # Image:PittsburghPenguinsOld.png # Image:PittsburghPenguinsOld2.png # Image:PittsburghPenguinsOld3.png # Image:Premiere Coupe Stanley 1893.jpg # Image:Presidents' Trophy.jpg # Image:Pronger-shooting.jpg # Image:Prucha.jpg # Image:QuebecBulldogs.png # Image:QuebecBulldogs1911.png # Image:Quebec-map.png # Image:QuebecNordiques.png # Image:Rangers vs Flyers 2007 1.jpg # Image:Rangerssalute.jpg # Image:Red copyright.png # Image:Red Wings retired Banners.jpg # Image:Referee hockey ahl 2004.jpg # Image:Retired numbers.JPG # Image:Richter-bure.jpg # Image:Rick DiPietro.jpg # Image:Roberto Luongo.jpg # Image:Roberto Luongo 2007a.jpg # Image:Rod Brind'Amour 2007Feb02.jpg # Image:Ryan Callahan.jpg # Image:Ryan Hollweg.jpg # Image:Sabres.PNG # Image:SakicWarmup1.JPG # Image:Scott Gomez.jpg # Image:ScottHartnell.jpg # Image:Scottybowman-2006awards.jpg # Image:Sean Avery.jpg # Image:Seanavery.jpg # Image:Senators logo 1992.gif # Image:Senatorsupdate.png # Image:Sens-07-08-jerseys.jpg # Image:Sensmile.jpg # Image:Sergei Fedorov.jpg # Image:Sergei Zubov.jpg # Image:Sharkslogo07.png # Image:Sidney crosby.jpg # Image:Silve star.gif # Image:Silver7.jpg # Image:Simon Gagne 2005.jpg # Image:Snieds-ducks.jpg # Image:Sommet Center.jpg # Image:Stanley cup banner 1.jpg # Image:Stanley cup closeup.jpg # Image:StanleyCupAvs2000-01Engraved.jpg # Image:Stevens retire.JPG # Image:StLouisBlues.png # Image:St-louis-blues-07-jerseys.jpg # Image:StLouisBlues1967.png # Image:StLouisBlues1990s.png # Image:StLouisEagleslogo.png # Image:Strudwick.jpg # Image:Syracuse 5th anniversary.gif # Image:Syracuse Crunch 1994.gif # Image:Syracuse crunch 200x200.png # Image:TampaBayLightning.png # Image:TampaBayLightning07.png # Image:TampaBayLightningAlternate.png # Image:Tampa-lightning-07-jerseys.jpg # Image:Ted Nolan.jpg # Image:Teemu-ducks-cropped.jpg # Image:Teemu-turn.jpg # Image:Template-info.png # Image:Template-info.svg # Image:Terry Sawchuk.jpg # Image:Thomas Vanek.jpg # Image:Tomas Holmström.jpg # Image:TonyEsposito.jpg # Image:Toronto puck.jpg # Image:TorontoMapleLeafsLogo.png # Image:Trophies 2006nhlawards.jpg # Image:Trophy calderlg.jpg # Image:Turk Broda.jpg # Image:Ty conklin1399.jpg # Image:Valiquette.jpg # Image:VezinaHasek.jpg # Image:Vic Hadfield.JPG # Image:Vinny Lecavalier 2007.jpg # Image:Vladimir Orszagh.jpg # Image:WashingtonCapitals.PNG # Image:Wayne Gretzky1221.jpg # Image:WeaverLankow.jpg # Image:Wgretz.jpg # Image:Wha.jpg # Image:Wikimedia-logo.png # Image:Wikipedia-logo.png # Image:WinnipegJets.png # Image:WinnipegJets1972.png # Image:WinnipegJets1972Alt.png # Image:WinnipegJets1980s.png # Image:Yzerman.jpg # Image:Yzerman on Si.jpg # Image:Yzermanhead.jpg Templates # Template:- # Template:• # Template:• # Template:0 # Template:16TeamBracket # Template:1931-32 NHL season by team # Template:1971-72 NHL season by team # Template:1989-90 NHL season by team # Template:1991-92 NHL season by team # Template:1993-94 NHL season by team # Template:2000-01 NHL season by team # Template:2001-02 NHL season by team # Template:2002-03 NHL season by team # Template:2003-04 NHL season by team # Template:2005-06 NHL season by team # Template:2006-07 NHL season by team # Template:3RoundBracket-Byes # Template:4RoundBracket-Byes # Template:Age at date # Template:AHL # Template:Ambox # Template:Audio # Template:AUT # Template:BEL # Template:BLR # Template:BluesCoach # Template:BoltsCoach # Template:Bottom # Template:Brclear # Template:BruinsCoach # Template:CAN # Template:CanadiensFirstPick # Template:CanucksCoach # Template:CanucksFirstPick # Template:CapitalsCoach # Template:CapitalsFirstPick # Template:CategoryTOC # Template:Ccl # Template:Chicago Blackhawks # Template:Chicago Blackhawks seasons # Template:Citation # Template:Citation/core # Template:Citation/patent # Template:Cite book # Template:Cite journal # Template:Cite news # Template:Cite news/doc # Template:Cite news/doc/parameterlist # Template:Cite press release # Template:Cite press release/doc # Template:Cite press release/docA # Template:Cite video # Template:Cite web # Template:Cl # Template:Cl/doc # Template:Clarifyme # Template:Clarifyme/doc # Template:Col-1-of-2 # Template:Col-1-of-3 # Template:Col-1-of-4 # Template:Col-1-of-5 # Template:Col-1-of-6 # Template:Col-2 # Template:Col-2-of-2 # Template:Col-2-of-3 # Template:Col-2-of-4 # Template:Col-2-of-5 # Template:Col-2-of-6 # Template:Col-3 # Template:Col-3-of-3 # Template:Col-3-of-4 # Template:Col-3-of-5 # Template:Col-3-of-6 # Template:Col-4 # Template:Col-4-of-4 # Template:Col-4-of-5 # Template:Col-4-of-6 # Template:Col-5 # Template:Col-5-of-5 # Template:Col-5-of-6 # Template:Col-6 # Template:Col-6-of-6 # Template:Col-begin # Template:Col-begin/doc # Template:Col-begin-small # Template:ColBreak # Template:Col-break # Template:Col-end # Template:Col-start # Template:Columbus Blue Jackets # Template:Column # Template:Columns # Template:Columns-end # Template:Columns-start # Template:Commonscat # Template:CompactTOC # Template:Convert/LoffAonDbSoff # Template:Convert/LoffAonSoff # Template:Convert/pround # Template:Convert/round # Template:Convert/sqft # Template:Convert/sqm # Template:Country data Austria # Template:Country data AUT # Template:Country data BEL # Template:Country data Belarus # Template:Country data Belgium # Template:Country data BLR # Template:Country data CAN # Template:Country data CH # Template:Country data CHE # Template:Country data CZE # Template:Country data Czech Republic # Template:Country data Czechoslovakia # Template:Country data DEN # Template:Country data Denmark # Template:Country data DEU # Template:Country data DNK # Template:Country data ENG # Template:Country data England # Template:Country data FIN # Template:Country data Finland # Template:Country data FRA # Template:Country data France # Template:Country data GER # Template:Country data Germany # Template:Country data HUN # Template:Country data Hungary # Template:Country data ITA # Template:Country data Italy # Template:Country data KAZ # Template:Country data Kazakhstan # Template:Country data LAT # Template:Country data Latvia # Template:Country data Lithuania # Template:Country data LTU # Template:Country data LVA # Template:Country data NED # Template:Country data Netherlands # Template:Country data NGA # Template:Country data Nigeria # Template:Country data NLD # Template:Country data NOR # Template:Country data Norway # Template:Country data POL # Template:Country data Poland # Template:Country data RUS # Template:Country data Russia # Template:Country data Russian Federation # Template:Country data SCO # Template:Country data Scotland # Template:Country data SLO # Template:Country data Slovakia # Template:Country data Slovenia # Template:Country data Soviet Union # Template:Country data SUI # Template:Country data SUN # Template:Country data SVK # Template:Country data SVN # Template:Country data SWE # Template:Country data Sweden # Template:Country data Switzerland # Template:Country data The Netherlands # Template:Country data the Soviet Union # Template:Country data U.S. # Template:Country data UKR # Template:Country data Ukraine # Template:Country data United States of America # Template:Country data URS # Template:Country data US # Template:Country data USA # Template:Country data USSR # Template:Country data WAL # Template:Country data Wales # Template:Country data YUG # Template:Country data Yugoslavia # Template:Country flagnavy # Template:CoyotesCoach # Template:CoyotesFirstPick # Template:Cquote # Template:CSK # Template:CZE # Template:CZS # Template:Dablink # Template:Dda # Template:Death date and age # Template:Death date and age/doc # Template:Dec to frac # Template:DEN # Template:Details # Template:Detroit Red Wings # Template:Detroit Red Wings seasons # Template:DEU # Template:DevilsCoach # Template:DevilsFirstPick # Template:Dmoz # Template:DNK # Template:Documentation # Template:Documentation, template # Template:Documentation/docname # Template:Documentation subpage # Template:DucksFirstPick # Template:EA-NHL-series # Template:ECHL # Template:Edmonton Oilers # Template:End # Template:End box # Template:EndMultiCol # Template:ENG # Template:Esoteric # Template:Evolution of the NHL # Template:Fact # Template:Facts # Template:Facts/doc # Template:FAfooter # Template:Featured article # Template:FIN # Template:Fix # Template:Flagicon/doc # Template:Floor # Template:Fnb # Template:Fontcolor # Template:For # Template:FRA # Template:Frac # Template:Further # Template:Future sport # Template:GER # Template:Google video # Template:H3 # Template:H4 # Template:Harvard citation no brackets # Template:Harvard citation no brackets/doc # Template:Harvard reference/authors # Template:Harvnb # Template:HawksCoach # Template:Height/doc # Template:Hockey Draft info missing # Template:Howtoedit # Template:HUN # Template:I # Template:IceHockeyPositions # Template:Image label # Template:Image label begin # Template:Image label end # Template:Image label small # Template:Imdb name # Template:Incumbent succession box # Template:Infobox NHL All-Star Game # Template:Infobox sports season # Template:Infobox Stadium/doc # Template:Interwikitmp-grp # Template:Interwikitmp-grp/doc # Template:Interwikitmp-grps see also # Template:IslandersFirstPick # Template:IslesCoach # Template:JacketsCoach # Template:KAZ # Template:KingsFirstPick # Template:Lang # Template:Lang-fr # Template:Lang-ru # Template:LangWithName # Template:LAT # Template:Lcs # Template:LeafsCoach # Template:Legend # Template:Legend2 # Template:Legendsofhockey # Template:LightningFirstPick # Template:Link # Template:List of NHL players # Template:Lts # Template:Lts/ # Template:Lts/Doc # Template:LVA # Template:M to ft in # Template:Mid # Template:MONTH # Template:MONTHABBREV # Template:MONTHNAME/doc # Template:MONTHNUMBER/doc # Template:Montreal Maroons seasons # Template:MultiCol # Template:Nashville Predators # Template:Navy # Template:NED # Template:New Jersey Devils # Template:New York Islanders # Template:New York Rangers # Template:News # Template:NGA # Template:NGR # Template:NHL # Template:NHL award # Template:NHL Drafts # Template:NHL East Standings # Template:NHL FirstOverallDraftPicks # Template:NHL Labelled Map # Template:NHL seasons # Template:NHL Standings # Template:NHL Team # Template:NHL topics # Template:NHL West Standings # Template:NHLawards # Template:NHLBracket # Template:NHLdefunct # Template:NHLHeadCoach # Template:Nhlprofile # Template:NHLteamabbr # Template:NLD # Template:Non-free jersey # Template:Non-free logo # Template:Non-free uniform # Template:NOR # Template:Note # Template:Note label # Template:Nowrap # Template:OilersCoach # Template:OilersFirstPick # Template:Otheruses4 # Template:Ottawa Senators (original) # Template:Pad2digit # Template:PenguinsFirstPick # Template:Philadelphia Flyers # Template:Philadelphia Flyers seasons # Template:Pittsburgh Penguins # Template:POL # Template:Pp-semi-template # Template:Pp-template # Template:PredatorsFirstPick # Template:PredsCoach # Template:Purge # Template:Random Image # Template:RangersCoach # Template:RangersFirstPick # Template:RedWingsFirstPick # Template:Ref # Template:Ref label # Template:Refbegin # Template:Refend # Template:Reflist # Template:Rnd/0 # Template:Rnd/00 # Template:RUS # Template:S-ach # Template:S-ach/doc # Template:S-aft # Template:Sandbox # Template:S-awards # Template:S-bef # Template:SCO # Template:Season list # Template:Season navbox # Template:See # Template:See also # Template:Seealso # Template:S-inc # Template:S-inc/doc # Template:SLO # Template:Small # Template:Sort # Template:Sortname # Template:S-sports # Template:S-sports/doc # Template:S-start # Template:St. Louis Blues # Template:St. Louis Blues seasons # Template:Stanley Cup Finals # Template:StarsFirstPick # Template:Start # Template:Start box # Template:S-ttl # Template:Succession box # Template:SUI # Template:SVK # Template:SVN # Template:SWE # Template:Tampa Bay Lightning # Template:Tampa Bay Lightning seasons # Template:Team # Template:Template # Template:Template doc # Template:Template doc/docname # Template:Template doc page transcluded # Template:Template doc page viewed directly # Template:Tl # Template:Tl/doc # Template:Tlx # Template:Tlx/doc # Template:Tnavbar-collapsible # Template:Tnavbar-collapsible/doc # Template:Tnavbar-navframe # Template:Tnavbar-navframe/doc # Template:Todo List # Template:Top # Template:TSN-NHL-profile # Template:Two digit year # Template:UKR # Template:WAL # Template:Who # Template:WingsCoach # Template talk:16TeamBracket # Template talk:8TeamBracket # Template talk:Columns # Template talk:NHL # Template talk:NHLBracket Categories # Category:1926 in hockey # Category:1927 in hockey # Category:1928 in hockey # Category:1931 in hockey # Category:1932 in hockey # Category:1933 in hockey # Category:1939 in hockey # Category:1940 in hockey # Category:1971 in hockey # Category:1972 in hockey # Category:1978 in hockey # Category:1979 in hockey # Category:1980 in hockey # Category:1990 in hockey # Category:1991 in hockey # Category:1992 in hockey # Category:1993 in hockey # Category:1994 in hockey # Category:1995 in hockey # Category:1996 in hockey # Category:1997 in hockey # Category:1998 in hockey # Category:1999 in hockey # Category:2000 in hockey # Category:2001 in hockey # Category:2002 in hockey # Category:2003 in hockey # Category:2004 in hockey # Category:2005 in hockey # Category:2006 in hockey # Category:2007 in hockey # Category:2008 in hockey # Category:2009 in hockey # Category:Adirondack Red Wings # Category:Adirondack Red Wings players # Category:Administration # Category:AHL # Category:AHL Coaches # Category:AHL Players # Category:AHL Teams # Category:Alaska Aces # Category:Alaska Aces players # Category:Albany River Rats # Category:All pages needing cleanup # Category:All-Star # Category:All-Star Games # Category:All-Star Teams # Category:All-Stars # Category:American Hockey League Hall of Fame members # Category:Anaheim Ducks # Category:Anaheim Ducks coaches # Category:Anaheim Ducks draft picks # Category:Anaheim Ducks players # Category:Arena Images # Category:Art Ross Trophy winners # Category:Articles with unsourced statements # Category:Articles with unsourced statements since April 2007 # Category:Articles with unsourced statements since August 2007 # Category:Articles with unsourced statements since December 2006 # Category:Articles with unsourced statements since February 2007 # Category:Articles with unsourced statements since July 2007 # Category:Articles with unsourced statements since June 2007 # Category:Articles with unsourced statements since March 2007 # Category:Articles with unsourced statements since May 2007 # Category:Articles with unsourced statements since November 2007 # Category:Articles with unsourced statements since October 2007 # Category:Articles with unsourced statements since September 2007 # Category:Atlanta Thrashers # Category:Atlanta Thrashers players # Category:Baltimore Clippers # Category:Baltimore Clippers players # Category:Baltimore Skipjacks # Category:Baltimore Skipjacks coaches # Category:Baltimore Skipjacks players # Category:Banner Images # Category:Beast of New Haven # Category:Beast of New Haven players # Category:Bill Masterton Trophy winners # Category:Binghamton Dusters # Category:Binghamton Dusters players # Category:Binghamton Rangers # Category:Binghamton Rangers players # Category:Binghamton Senators # Category:Boston Bruins # Category:Boston Bruins coaches # Category:Boston Bruins draft picks # Category:Boston Bruins players # Category:Bridgeport Sound Tigers # Category:Bridgeport Sound Tigers players # Category:Broadcaster Images # Category:Broadcasters # Category:Browse # Category:Buffalo Bisons # Category:Buffalo Bisons players # Category:Buffalo Sabres # Category:Buffalo Sabres coaches # Category:Buffalo Sabres draft picks # Category:Buffalo Sabres players # Category:Calder Trophy winners # Category:Calgary Flames draft picks # Category:Calgary Flames players # Category:Carolina Hurricanes # Category:Carolina Hurricanes players # Category:Charlotte Checkers # Category:Charlotte Checkers players # Category:Chicago Blackhawks # Category:Chicago Blackhawks coaches # Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks # Category:Chicago Blackhawks players # Category:Chicago Wolves # Category:Chicago Wolves (IHL) players # Category:Cincinnati Stingers players # Category:Cincinnati Tigers # Category:Cincinnati Tigers players # Category:Citation and verifiability maintenance templates # Category:Citation templates # Category:Cities # Category:Cleveland Lumberjacks players # Category:Coach Images # Category:Colorado Avalanche # Category:Colorado Avalanche players # Category:Colorado Rangers players # Category:Colorado Rockies # Category:Columbus Blue Jackets # Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players # Category:Conn Smythe Trophy winners # Category:Conversion templates # Category:Copy Edit # Category:Copyright Templates # Category:Countries # Category:Country data Templates # Category:Country data templates # Category:Country data templates with distinct template name # Category:Dallas Stars # Category:Dallas Stars draft picks # Category:Dallas Stars players # Category:Date mathematics templates # Category:Date-computing templates # Category:Defunct NHL teams # Category:Defunct Teams # Category:Detroit Red Wings # Category:Detroit Red Wings coaches # Category:Detroit Red Wings draft picks # Category:Detroit Red Wings players # Category:Detroit Red Wings seasons # Category:Draft Picks # Category:Drafts # Category:ECHL Players # Category:ECHL Teams # Category:Edmonton Oilers # Category:Edmonton Oilers coaches # Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks # Category:Edmonton Oilers players # Category:Executive Images # Category:External link templates # Category:Flag Images # Category:Flag template system # Category:Flag Templates # Category:Flag templates # Category:Florida Panthers # Category:Florida Panthers draft picks # Category:Florida Panthers players # Category:Formatting templates # Category:Hall of Fame # Category:Hall of Famers # Category:Hartford Whalers # Category:Hartford Whalers draft picks # Category:Hartford Whalers players # Category:Hartford Wolf Pack # Category:Hockey Hall of Famers # Category:Ice hockey infobox templates # Category:Image Needed # Category:Images # Category:Infobox Templates # Category:Internal link templates # Category:Interwiki link templates # Category:Interwiki template-links-tagging templates # Category:Interwiki templates on all sisterprojects # Category:Interwiki utility templates # Category:Intricate templates # Category:Leagues # Category:Living people # Category:Locations # Category:Logo Images # Category:Los Angeles Kings # Category:Los Angeles Kings coaches # Category:Los Angeles Kings draft picks # Category:Los Angeles Kings players # Category:Map Images # Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim draft picks # Category:Mighty Ducks of Anaheim players # Category:Minnesota North Stars # Category:Minnesota North Stars draft picks # Category:Minnesota North Stars players # Category:Minnesota Wild # Category:Minnesota Wild players # Category:Miscellaneous Images # Category:Miscellaneous templates # Category:Montréal Canadiens # Category:Montreal Canadiens coaches # Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks # Category:Montreal Canadiens players # Category:Montreal Wanderers # Category:Multilingual support templates # Category:Nashville Predators # Category:Nashville Predators coaches # Category:Nashville Predators draft picks # Category:Nashville Predators players # Category:National Hockey League coaches navigational boxes # Category:National Hockey League lists # Category:National Hockey League navigational boxes # Category:National Hockey League players # Category:National Hockey League players with retired numbers # Category:National Hockey League seasons # Category:National Hockey League statistical records # Category:Navigation Templates # Category:New Jersey Devils # Category:New York Islanders # Category:New York Islanders draft picks # Category:New York Islanders players # Category:New York Rangers # Category:New York Rangers coaches # Category:New York Rangers draft picks # Category:New York Rangers players # Category:NHL All-Star Games # Category:NHL captains # Category:NHL Cities # Category:NHL Coaches # Category:NHL coaches navigational boxes # Category:NHL Divisions # Category:NHL draft templates # Category:NHL seasons by team navigational boxes # Category:NHL team navigational boxes # Category:NHL Teams # Category:NHL teams navigational boxes # Category:NHL teams seasons navigational boxes # Category:NHL Templates # Category:NHL trophies and awards # Category:NHL Wiki # Category:Norris Trophy winners # Category:Ottawa Senators # Category:Owner Images # Category:People Images # Category:Philadelphia Flyers # Category:Philadelphia Flyers players # Category:Phoenix Coyotes # Category:Phoenix Coyotes coaches # Category:Phoenix Coyotes players # Category:Pittsburgh Penguins # Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players # Category:Play book Images # Category:Player Images # Category:Players # Category:Policy # Category:Protected templates # Category:Protection templates # Category:Provinces # Category:Quebec Nordiques players # Category:San Jose Sharks # Category:San Jose Sharks players # Category:Seasons # Category:Section Templates # Category:See also templates # Category:Semi-protected templates # Category:Site Images # Category:Special effects templates # Category:Sports infobox templates # Category:St. Louis Blues # Category:St. Louis Blues players # Category:Stanley Cup champions # Category:States # Category:Statue Images # Category:Stubs # Category:Subtemplates of Template Convert # Category:Succession templates # Category:Tampa Bay Lightning # Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players # Category:Tasks # Category:Team Images # Category:Teams # Category:Template documentation # Category:Template namespace templates # Category:Templates using ParserFunctions # Category:Temporal Templates # Category:Terminology # Category:Text color templates # Category:Toronto Maple Leafs # Category:Toronto Maple Leafs coaches # Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players # Category:Tournament bracket templates # Category:Trophies and awards # Category:Trophy and Award Images # Category:Typing-aid templates # Category:Uniform Images # Category:Utah Grizzlies # Category:Vancouver Canucks # Category:Vancouver Canucks players # Category:Washington Capitals # Category:Washington Capitals coaches # Category:Washington Capitals players # Category:WHA # Category:Wikipedia special effects templates # Category:Years